A Very Frozen Christmas
by MeganC121
Summary: A collection of one-shots sharing the stories of Anna's various "first" Christmases.
1. Anna's First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

** I had an idea the other night, and typed out this drabble series in one sitting. I hope you enjoy this work, and when you're done reading, I hope you take the time to review. Reviews really do make my day. I do not own Frozen or any of the characters. Please read, enjoy, and review!**

* * *

><p><span>Anna's First Christmas<span>

Anna didn't remember her first Christmas. She had always assumed, though, that it was a typical, normal, ordinary Christmas. One that was full of family, presents, and lots of chocolate.

Not so, Elsa just informed her.

"I… I did what?" Anna gasped, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Kristoff was in his seat at the dining room table next to her. His shoulders shook with his uncontrollable laughter.

"You knocked over the Christmas tree! And nearly caught the entire castle on fire. And ruined all of _my_ presents. You, of course, had opened all of yours already."

"How on earth did I do that?" Anna whispered.

Elsa shrugged, her usually passive face bright with amusement over telling her sister the story of her first Christmas. "I have no idea. One second you were sitting in Father's lap and giggling at all your toys, and the next the tree was crashing to the floor- glass and candles flew everywhere! And when we turned around, there you were, sitting behind where the tree used to stand, your eyes and mouth in round little O's of terror from the crash.

"Oh, Anna- the entire tree!" Kristoff howled. He wiped a tear away from his eye and looked at her, "You have literally always been destructive!"

Anna pouted at him, "Oh yeah? What of yours have I ever destroyed?"

Kristoff rolled his eyes towards her. "Seriously? Because of you, my sleigh crashed 200 feet down a cliff, splintered into hundreds of pieces… and then burst into flames."

"Oh, come on!" she huffed, "I've said I'm sorry, like, two-hundred times. And—And I got you a new sleigh!"

"Anna," Elsa interrupted with a smile, "I got him a new sled."

Kristoff started to laugh again, and Anna turned to glare at her sister.

Elsa continued, "You know, just like Mother and Father had to buy me all new presents. And redecorate the family hall. The scorch marks on the walls were not very becoming."

This time Anna cracked a smile, but hid it as fast as she could. Kristoff had practically slipped off his chair from his laughter, and Elsa tittered delicately behind her hand.

"Ah, okay then, what about my second Christmas," Anna asked Elsa over Kristoff's guffaw, "I bet that one was magical and wonderful and happy!"

"Oh, yes," Elsa replied thoughtfully, "It was much better. Nothing caught on fire that year."

Kristoff and Elsa laughed in unison, and finally, Anna giggled with them. Her first Christmas may not have been the happy family scene she had always pictured it was, but at the very least it was a memorable day with her family, a memory that Elsa obviously treasured.

_Those two could make fun of the story as much as they want_, Anna thought, _As long as Elsa is smiling like that, it's worth it. _


	2. Anna's First Christmas without Elsa

Anna's First Christmas without Elsa

Anna's eyes grew wide as she glance around the Great Hall. There were at least six massive evergreens around the room, all decorated in silver and gold. There were boughs of holly and evergreen branches decorating the mantle of the great fireplace. Carefully carved crystal snowflakes dangled from the ceiling and looked like they were twinkling when the light of the fire hit them just right.

"Wow," Anna gasped. She tugged on her mother's hand, "Look Momma! It looks so magical. I love it!"

"It is beautiful," the Queen replied. She pulled Anna back into the hallway they had just come from and knelt down to her daughter's level. "Now, Anna, we have some very important visitors coming in for dinner tonight…"

"People?" Anna squealed, "Oh yay! There will be kids for me to play with, and I bet they will like the game Gerda got me for Christmas and…"

"No, Anna," the Queen laughed and smoothed Anna's hair back, "Just adults. But Papa wants to show off his beautiful little princess to the guests. So, you'll be eating dinner with us tonight. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

Anna scrunched her freckled nose, "Is Elsa coming? She's the real princess. Won't people rather see her than me?"

If the Queen hesitated, Anna didn't notice, "Oh, no, darling, Elsa will not be joining us. She… she's sick. She needs her rest."

"Oh," Anna replied, her little shoulders sinking, "That's too bad. I haven't seen her in a while, and I know she would like the game that Gerda got me. No one should be sick on Christmas Eve."

"I know, it's no fun to be sick," the Queen brushed back the white strand in Anna's hair.

"Elsa is sick a lot."

This time, Anna noticed the Queen's prolonged silence.

"Momma?"

"Oh, sorry dear," she replied quickly, "Ah, now, tell me, what are the little princess dinner rules?"

Anna quickly straightened her spine and recited, "A princess smiles at her guests and doesn't squirm when they are talking to her. A princess takes small bites and doesn't play with her food, or swing her legs under the table. And, after dinner, a princess doesn't ask her Papa to tell her stories about trolls."

"Very good!" The Queen stood and took Anna's hand, "Then it's time to go see Papa!"

Anna followed her mother out, but looked back up the stairs towards Elsa's room.

_Elsa is sick too much. _

* * *

><p>Anna escaped the after dinner chit-chat. When no one was looking, she sprinted to the kitchen. No one was in there, all of the staff was in the Great Hall cleaning up after the meal.<p>

Anna's eyes just poked over the top of one of the counter where she saw exactly what she was looking for- chocolate.

She grabbed the tray and hurried out the back door into one of the hidden staff hallways behind the kitchen. She popped a piece of chocolate in her mouth and bounced down the hall until she reached a small door that led her to a main hallway. She took a left and headed towards Elsa's room.

Anna stood in front of the snowflake-adorned doors and gave her signature knock.

"Elsa? I know you're in there, Momma said that you were sick. So I brought you some chocolate, and I hope it will cheer you up!" Anna paused, then asked, "May I come in?"

She listened intently to hear any indication of an invitation from Elsa, but there was silence on the other side of the door.

"Well that's okay, I know you're not well. I only ate one piece!" she paused, and then grabbed another piece of chocolate and dropped it into a pocket, "I only ate a piece or two, the rest is all for you! I hope you feel better, because Christmas will be here soon."

Anna sighed and put her hand on Elsa's door, as if she was trying to feel her sister through the sturdy wood. "Merry Christmas, Elsa."

She turned to make her way back down the staircase that would lead her to the Great Hall. The Queen stood at the bottom, her face full of relief.

"There you are, Anna! You can't just go and wander away from your guests like that!" The Queen met her daughter in the middle of the staircase and picked her up. Anna settled on her mother's hip.

"I'm sorry, Momma." Anna pointed towards Elsa's door, "I just thought Elsa might like some chocolate for Christmas. You know, for when she is feeling better."

The Queen looked at the tray of chocolate on the floor next to Elsa's door. A soft grin spread on her face, and she kissed Anna's forehead. "That was very thoughtful, darling. I am sure Elsa will appreciate it when she feels well again."

Anna smiled and wrapped her little arms around her mother's neck and rested her head on her shoulder.

"Merry Christmas, Momma."

"Merry Christmas, my darling Anna."


	3. Anna's First Christmas wo her Parents

Anna's First Christmas without her Parents

Anna stopped at the entrance to the family dining area. It wasn't as grand or magnificent as the Great Hall, but it was where her family gathered to eat meals together. At least once a week, Papa would request that his family dine together; even Elsa had to join, though she hardly ever ate. Anna loved those dinners, when her parents made time for her and her sister, and it was one of the only times she even got to see Elsa. It was a time when no one had to be a monarch, and no one had to remember to act like royalty. It was a time that that could be a family.

Anna choked back the tears threatening to overflow and leaned on the door-frame. They were a family before they... died. But what were they now?

_Gone_, Anna thought, _they were gone_.

This was the first Christmas without her parents. Anna didn't expect the holiday to be so hard on her. But it had been terrible. Arendelle was in mourning for the late monarchs. The castle was still cloaked in black. There were no Christmas decorations out, no Christmas trees in the castle, and no Christmas holly draped around the castle. The palace felt like a tomb. There was not much Christmas spirit around Anna at all.

"Oh, Princess!"

Anna turned around and saw Gerda, the ever loyal head of the household, stopped behind her with a whole turkey resting on her arms.

"Hello," Anna smiled and wiped at her eyes.

"I was just… well it's Christmas and I thought if maybe you or Princess… I mean Queen Elsa, wanted to have a nice warm meal, it should be waiting for you… just in case."

"Thank you, Gerda," Anna smiled. Gerda gave the Princess she had watched grow up a soft smile in return. Anna moved out of the way and the woman continued into the family dining room, where she put the turkey in the middle of the table. Anna followed her in, and took a steadying breath as she looked around. She hadn't been in this room, since, well… she heard.

Everything was just a she remembered it, except…

"Gerda, what are the two candles on the mantle there for? Those have never been there before."

Gerda looked down in embarrassment, "Ah, well, they're memorials."

Anna looked up, "What do you mean?"

"I know this is where you all used to gather when the King and Queen were… well… but since they're not anymore, I still wanted this to feel like a place for your family, Princess. So I light two candles in their honor every day. I was hoping it would feel like the four of you are in here again. I know it's silly, Princess. I can put them out if…"

"No, Gerda," Anna sniffed, "Please don't, it's so thoughtful, and beautiful. Thank you."

Gerda gave Anna a quick curtsey and moved to leave.

"Gerda, wait," Anna called. The woman turned and nodded to Anna.

"I think, that I'll dine in here tonight. It seems fitting. It's Christmas after all."

Gerda smiled, "Very good, Princess. And shall I have Kai call for Queen Elsa…"

"No," Anna interrupted, "If Elsa wants to come down, she will. She knows that it's Christmas Day."

Gerda curtsied again and hurried out of the room.

Anna pulled out her chair and sat down. There had been an order when the four of them ate together. Papa always sat at the head of the table, with Momma to his right. When they were younger, Elsa always sat next to Anna, who was on their father's left. As they grew older, and Elsa grew more distant, the older girl moved the sit on the other side of the table, to the Queen's left.

Anna looked across the table and held back tears.

_Gone_, she thought, _they were gone._

Gerda returned with a cart of food and two of the kitchen staff members. Gerda continued to lay out the food on the table while the staff members set a place around Anna. They then moved to set another place for Elsa, at the head of the table.

"No..." Anna whimpered. The staff members hesitated and Gerda glanced at her.

"Just, not there. I know, Elsa is queen now, but, just not in Papa's seat."

With a nod of approval from Gerda, the staff moved the place setting to Elsa's usual seat.

Gerda snapped her fingers, and the staffers left the two women in the dining room.

"Tonight, Princess, we have a Christmas feast…"

"No need to introduce the food, Gerda," Anna chuckled half-heartedly, "It's just me."

Gerda gave Anna's shoulders a squeeze. "Are you sure you don't want me to ring for Elsa, Princess?"

"I'm sure. Thank you."

Gerda stepped to the door, "I'll be back to check on you soon, Anna."

Anna picked up her fork and dug into the feast in front of her. There was way too much food present for one person, but Anna tackled it the best she could. And watched the door as she waited for Elsa to join her for Christmas dinner.

She never came.

Anna sat at her place in the empty room, and ate her Christmas feast alone, the glowing candles on the hearth the only reminders of the family she had, they family that was gone now.

Anna got up before Gerda came back to check on her. She moved to the hearth and blew out each of the candles. Without a look back, Anna left the dining room and headed up the stairs to the living quarters of the castle. She found herself in front of the door's to Elsa's room, the snowflakes painted on the doors now a faded blue.

Anna knocked.

"Please, Elsa I know you're in there. I know you're sad, and so am I. But it's Christmas Day, you must have something to say, so please can't you just try?"

Anna listened intently, but heard no sound from her sister's room.

"I miss Momma and Papa so much, and I am just so lonely. What can I do to reach out to you?"

Anna wiped the tears from her cheeks and sniffled. Her hand rested on the wood of Elsa's door, which remained as closed as it ever had.

"Merry Christmas, Elsa."


	4. Anna's First Christmas with Kristoff

Anna's First Christmas with Kristoff

Anna bounced on the couch she was sitting on in the library. Kai had announced that Kristoff had just come through the main gate. Although Christmas was just three days away, Kristoff had agreed to go on an ice harvest during the holiday long before he had met Anna. Anna wasn't about to make him not go just to spend the holiday with him, so they were exchanging presents today. Anna kept her hand wrapped around the gift in her hand. It was a small gift, but it help such implications…

Anna stopped her bouncing as a thought raced through her mind.

What if he says no?

Anna looked at the key in her hand- a key that went to Kristoff's own room in the castle. He was over often enough, and they talked about the future frequently enough that she just assumed he would like to come live with her. But Kristoff was also a mountain man. Maybe he didn't want to be confined to a castle. Maybe he didn't want to be so close to so many people. Maybe he didn't want to be so close to her at all.

The door opened and Anna shoved the key under a pillow on the couch, and gave Kristoff a smile as he walked in.

"Hey you!" he smiled and walked over to where she was sitting. She let him kiss her on the cheek as he sat down next to her. "You okay?"

"Yea," she chirped as she scooted closer to him. "So, what did you get me?"

He laughed and wrung his hands together, "Well, I was hoping to go last. So, what did you get me?"

Anna paused, and rubbed the back of her neck, "Ah, well, just a little thing, I'm not sure you will like it…"

Kristoff waited patiently for Anna to continue.

"Oh, you know what?" she said as she fake looked around her, "I must have left it in my room…I can go get it…"

"No," Kristoff grabbed her hand, "No, Anna it's okay… wait, what's that?"

Anna looked behind her where the bright red bow that she had wrapped around the key peaked out from under the pillow.

"Oh, it's a…"

Kristoff reached around her and pulled it out from under the pillow, revealing the key.

"What's this, Anna?"

She didn't meet his gaze when she mumbled, "itsakeytoyourroominthecastlemerrychristmas."

A smile spread on his face, "It's my what?"

"It's your key!" she said.

"So, you want me to move into the castle with you?"

"Only, you know, if you want to. I don't want you to feel like I'm making you, and if you would rather live up on the mountain with Sven still, that's okay too I like visiting you there, but I thought, since, you know, you're here a lot anyways, maybe you should just stay."

"Anna," he laughed and placed his hands on her shoulders, "Anna, hey."

She paused and looked into his twinkling brown eyes.

"I would love to move in," he laughed, "as a matter of fact, that will make this part of my present easier."

"Oh, I am so glad that you said that, I was afraid that I was maybe rushing things, but you tell me you love me and I love you to so I just thought- hey…" She paused as he moved off the couch and got down on one knee in front of her.

"Wait, what are you doing?"

"Well," Kristoff pulled a box out of his coat pocket, "I did this thing, where I decided that I really like you…"

Anna's face lit up. She knew exactly what he was doing. "You only like me?" she asked, her heart swimming with joy.

He smiled bashfully, "Okay, I decided that I love you. My life has so much more light and happiness and joy, now that you are in it. You trust me, you look up to me, you love me for me. And even if I thought at one point in time that some hoity toity prince would be better for you than me, I've decided that may be too bad. I am tired of those nasty men coming from surrounding kingdoms and competing for your hand and your title. I love you for you. I don't care that you are a princess, I don't care that your sister is the most powerful person in the world. I just care about you, Anna. And if you'll have me, I want to love and care about for the rest of my life."

Kristoff opened the case and revealed a simple silver ring, decorated with small chips of sapphires and diamonds.

Anna gasped and reached out to touch it. Kristoff pulled back.

"Only if you say yes."

She smirked at him, "Only if you ask the question."

"Princess Anna of Arendelle, will you do me the honor of becoming my bright, beautiful, perfect, wife?"

"Yes, absolutely," she cried. Anna threw herself into his arms. He caught her and cradled her to his chest.

"Thank you, Anna, thank you for making me the happiest person in the world. I love you, I love you so much."

She reached up and kissed him, her lips planted on his passionately. He returned her desire and held her close to his chest. She pulled away and left her hand on his chest.

"Well, where is the ring?" she giggled. He awkwardly maneuvered his hands to pull the ring out of the small box, and he slipped in onto her ring finger.

"Oh, Kristoff, that is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, thank you."

He kissed her hair and replied, "Now all those suitors can just leave you alone. You're officially betrothed to me."

"There is no one else that I would rather be engaged to," she sighed and rested her head on his shoulder, "Merry Christmas, Kristoff."

"Merry Christmas, my Anna."


	5. Anna's First Christmas Tree Hunt

Anna's first Christmas Tree Hunt

Anna pulled Kristoff's hat back down her head to cover her ears. The winds this high up the mountain were frigid, and they were still far away from the place where Kristoff had promised her the biggest, most beautiful evergreens grew. In his sled, Anna snuggled further into Kristoff's shoulder to try to hide from the bitter cold.

"Where exactly were you planning on taking my sister, Bjorgman?" Elsa questioned. Anna felt Kristoff tense with the question.

"Ah, well, the place is a bit of a hike, I'll admit, but really, we were just going to get a tree. She said she had never been tree hunting before, so I just thought, you know, she should try it."

Elsa snuck a smug look behind Kristoff at Anna, who stuck her tongue out at her sister. Elsa loved making Kristoff feel uncomfortable. She thought it was endlessly amusing to watch the big mountain man squirm under her icy eyes. Anna was always quick to reassure her fiancée that the Queen meant nothing by it. And of course, Elsa did most of her teasing in jest. She had a soft spot for the man who returned for her sister. Elsa's favorite question to get him with was, "When are you going to marry my sister?" Their engagement had lasted over a year. And even though the wedding was a month away, it was still funny to watch Kristoff blush.

Anna had pleaded with Elsa to come with them, and finally won over her sister. Elsa had no interest in getting the tree. She had servants to decorate the palace for her, and that included gathering the evergreens used in the Great Hall.

"But this one isn't for the Great Hall, Elsa! It's for us, in the family hall. We need a tree too. And when we get it back, you could decorate it with beautiful ice carved snowflakes and berry branches, just like the decorations in the Great Hall when we were kids!"

It was hard to tell her enthusiastic sister no.

Kristoff brought the sled to a stop, and let go of Sven's reigns.

"Alright, ladies, we're here."

Elsa looked stepped daintily from the sleigh and looked around her. "Kristoff, there isn't a tree-"

"Oh, Elsa look!" Anna cried, looking down a short embankment, "Look at all the Christmas trees!" Anna scurried down the natural steps, leaving Elsa and Kristoff in her wake.

"We better follow her, she is bound to pick out the biggest one" Kristoff chuckled, following Anna. Elsa laughed and brought up the end of the line.

"These are all so beautiful," Anna sighed, "How are we ever going to pick just one?"

"If you don't pick one soon, Anna, I'll pick for you. The weather out here is atrocious," Elsa mumbled.

"I thought the cold didn't bother you."

Elsa rolled her eyes, "It doesn't, but I know it bothers you. And your teeth are chattering."

Anna jutted her chin out in defiance and continued down the hill, yelling at Kristoff to bring his axe because she thought she found the perfect tree and whoa was it big.

Anna clapped her hands as Kristoff hacked at the tree trunk. It took several minutes, but with a final mighty swing, the tree finally came crashing down.

"Timber!" Anna squealed as the tree thumped against the ground. She grabbed the base of the tree and started to tug it up the hill, not making much progress.

"Hey, fiestypants, what do you think you're doing?" Kristoff laughed, moving her hands away from the tree.

"We have to get the tree home so that Elsa can decorate it!" Anna exclaimed.

Kristoff chuckled, "Okay, love, but that is what Sven is for. You can't tug this thing all the way back to the sleigh."

"I thought I could try," Anna smiled, '"But I know I can get Sven!" Anna raced back up the embankment to lead Sven down to her Christmas tree.

The tree successfully made it back to the castle, and all the servants complimented Anna on her excellent taste in Christmas trees. She was delighted when they suggested that she pick out all the trees for the castle next year.

The best part of her day was, though, when her favorite people in the world, Kristoff and Elsa, were in the family hall decorating the tree. The fire blazing in the fireplace flickered a warm light around the room. Kristoff sat in his favorite chair and played his lute, which added sweet background music to the decorating. Elsa concentrated on her ice crystal snowflakes, making sure each one was different and unique. Anna took them and hung them on the tree. After the tree was as full as it could be, Elsa raised her hands and created her signature snowflake, and floated it to rest on the tip of the tree.

"Oh, Elsa, it's perfect!" Anna squealed and hugged her sister around her waist.

"I will say, you two put together a mighty fine tree," Kristoff spanned his hand on Anna's waist and kissed her temple, "Prettiest one that I've ever seen."

Anna smiled brightly, her eyes twinkling with the crystal ornaments, "This is going to be the best Christmas ever. I can feel it!"


	6. Anna's First Christmas as a Mother

Anna's first Christmas as a Mother

Anna watched from the door of the family hall and nursed her mug of hot coco as Kristoff helped their 8 month old daughter unwrap her last Christmas present. Dolls, trinkets, and dress up clothes were scattered all over the floor.

"That daughter of yours is spoiled rotten," Elsa came up behind Anna, looping her arm through her sister's crooked elbow. "Look at all the presents she got from the kingdom. She is going to need a whole other room for her toys!"

"I suppose I will have to clean out the bedroom next to hers then," Anna laughed, "Because I think you're right, Elsa, she is running out of room in her nursery."

"She isn't even a year old. What is she going to do with all of those?" Elsa laughed.

"Drool on them."

Both sisters chuckled. Anna leaned her head on Elsa's shoulder and sighed contently.

"This is all I've ever wanted," Anna whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"After Momma and Papa died… I felt like I didn't have a family." Anna felt Elsa flinch. Even after all the years that have passed, Anna knew that Elsa felt guilty about not being there for her when their parents died. "But look now, Elsa, look at the family that I have. Look at that handsome man I get to call my husband. Look how tender he is with that angel that I get to call my daughter. And look at the Queen of Arendelle, who I get to call my sister. This is the family that I've wanted, Elsa. I am so happy."

"I am happy too, Anna. I never imagined, all those years ago, that I would get to be so happy. But, here we are, a family," Elsa kissed Anna's hair.

The girls watched the child pull a stuffed bunny out of the wrapped box. The babe immediately giggled and stuck one of the floppy ears in her mouth. Anna and Elsa laughed together.

"I told you she would just drool on them," Anna said. She then swooped into the room and picked up her daughter from Kristoff's lap.

"Merry Christmas, baby girl!" Anna peppered kisses all over her daughter's cheeks. "Did you get everything that you wanted?"

Kristoff pushed himself up to stand next to Anna and put a hand on the back of their baby's head, "I think she is going to need another room. All these gifts are so generous!"

"Actually, there is one more," Elsa said from behind the small family. They all turned around and gasped. Next to Elsa stood a snowman that only came halfway up her calf. The little creature looked at the other three and waved enthusiastically.

"Hi! My name is Eva and I like to play!"

"Elsa, you shouldn't have!" Anna gasped.

"Well, With Olaf not around anymore," Elsa paused, and gave a small smile, "I just figured there was room for another playmate. Eva will act more like a stuffed animal until your baby is really ready to play with her. I just thought… all little girls need a friend."

Anna moved across the room and hugged Elsa tightly, "She is perfect, Elsa, thank you."

Elsa brushed back Anna's hair and smiled brightly at her sister.

"Merry Christmas, Anna."

"Merry Christmas, Elsa."


End file.
